<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be by LionessRinoaVIII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415293">I'll Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII'>LionessRinoaVIII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMAA Collection [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Champagne, Cock Slapping, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, One Shot, POV First Person, Parent Rinoa Heartilly, Parent Squall Leonhart, Pinching, Post-Canon, Pouting, Returning Home, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scratching, So Married, Song Lyrics, Timber - Freeform, Timber Garden, Timber Liberation, Vaginal Sex, tipsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall comes home from a long nine-month stretch during the Esthar-Trabian War. His wife Rinoa and their daughter Julia are elated to see him step off the train...and he shows Rinoa just how excited he is to be home. Rinoa's POV. Tipsy Squall. Celebration of love and reunion! Shameless kinky sex and fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMAA Collection [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts">Xadrea</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  I was eagerly waiting at the train station that morning, gripping my child’s hand as we stood in our new matching blue sundresses in the sweltering August heat. Julia was gripping Kallie, her favorite stuffed koala, in one arm and she sported the bright blue ribbon Squall had mailed her for her birthday the month prior around her ponytail. I knew it had killed Squall to miss our baby’s fifth birthday, and I was so glad he would be home just in time for his own on the twenty-third. He had been gone a long nine months this time, and I was more than ready for this damned war to be over. I wanted my husband back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                My heart thudded to a stop in my chest as the 11 o’clock train pulled in, and Julie was squirming in anticipation at my side. She didn’t love anyone the way she loved her father, not even me, and I was already in tears at the thought of them being reunited. I didn’t want her to have to miss her father. She deserved to have us both in her life as often as was physically possible.  Squall was the first off the train, looking beautiful as ever in his dark navy Timber Garden Uniform. His hair was a little longer now, and hung haphazardly in his eyes, but the smile that broke across his face as soon as he saw us knocked the very breath out of me.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                I grinned at him, but I let Julia go first, and she burst into harsh tears as she flung herself into her fathers’ arms. He hoisted her up effortlessly and cradled her against his chest as he buried his face into her small neck. “Oh, my sweet girl. Hello. I’ve missed you so much.” Julia couldn’t speak through her tight sobs, and Squall’s own blue-grey eyes were swollen with unshed tears. “Please, don’t cry, Jules. Daddy brought you something. You didn’t think a lousy ribbon was the only thing I would get you for your big day, did you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                Julia sniffled and pulled back a little, though her hands were woven tightly into her father’s hair. She wasn’t letting him go for the life of her. “I l-love the ribbon, Daddy. C-Cuz you gave it to me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                That broke Squall’s heart in half, I could see it plain as day on his face, but he didn’t say anything. He almost frantically reached for his bags and unzipped the top. He pulled out a long pink dress with lace arms, and a loving smile curled into the corner of his mouth as he watched her eyes widen. “This was a little too big to mail from where I was. I found it in a shop in Trabia. What do you think? Do you like it?” He asked softly. Julia clutched the dress to her chest and pressed a happy kiss to her father’s cheek, smearing snot all over him from the thick tears still rolling down her chunky cheeks. Squall didn’t care. All he wanted was to spend time with her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                “I’ll wear it everywhere! It’s so pretty.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                Squall chuckled. “Not as pretty as you are, Princess.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes floated upward toward me, and the innocence of his boyish smile dwindled a little as it twisted into a smirk. I could feel him drinking me in with his eyes, which were sparkling with a love that I had missed with all my heart. “Oh, I see you’re matching Mommy today. She looks beautiful, too. Are those new dresses?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You noticed!” Julia shrieked happily. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squall chuckled. “Of course, baby. Daddy pays attention.” He held Julia close to him with one arm, and opened the other one up to make room for me, and I finally allowed myself to collide into his body. Squall couldn’t stop himself from instantaneously smashing his lips against my own, and I happily flicked my tongue against his lips, like I’d been dreaming of for months. He opened his mouth to me without question, and he lovingly explored me like it was the first time. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eww</span>
  <span>, Mommy stop!” Julia practically jerked us apart with her little arms, scowling with an expression that looked identical to her father’s. Squall and I both laughed, and he pressed a small kiss to her temple in apology. She looked down at Kallie for a moment, and Squall mouthed ‘rain check’ behind her back. I knew what that meant, and I giggled as butterflies rippled through my stomach. It had been so long. I was more than ready to be reunited with my husband body, mind, and soul. </span>
  
</p><p>Page Break</p><p>
  <span>I cooked a large meal for the family that night, celebrating Squall’s return home, and by the time everyone was done eating it was past Julie’s bedtime. Laguna graciously offered to give her a bath and put her to bed, and that left Squall and I to ourselves for the evening. As soon as the door was locked behind us, the flood gates opened, and I flung myself at Squall, coiling my arms tightly around his neck as I sobbed harshly into his shoulder. “S-Squall—my Squally...” I sobbed as I ran my fingers gingerly through his unkempt brown mane. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I could feel him grin, and he softly massaged soothing circles into my back. “Noa, baby, come on. If you call me Squally one more </span>
  <span>time,</span>
  <span> I’ll have to call you </span>
  <span>Rinny</span>
  <span>.” He was trying to be playful, but he knew I hated that nickname. Only my mother was allowed to call me </span>
  <span>Rinny</span>
  <span>, it had been something special between us, which is why he’d dubbed me Noa all those years ago. I stiffened immediately, and he pressed a kiss to the crook of my neck as he patted the back of my head. “I’m sorry. Please don’t take that bad—I'm—out of practice.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I actually had to laugh at that, and I decided to let it go as I pulled back to look at him. I could feel my face swelling, sticky with tears, and he smirked at me as he planted another kiss to the tip of my nose. “No more tears. I’m right here, and I’m going to do everything I can to stay with you a long, long time.” I could tell that he missed me just as much as I missed him. His voice was tight, and full of longing, and those stunning blue-grey eyes were staring at me the same way they had at the Sorceress Memorial. With pure, unwavering devotion. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I’m so glad you’re home.” I whispered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Squall gripped my hips and jerked me forward, leaning in and dusting his lips against mine teasingly. “I love you too.” He </span>
  <span>swayed</span>
  <span> with me in his arms for a moment, humming a tune that I </span>
  <span>vaguely</span>
  <span> recognized. “I’ll be your crying </span>
  <span>shoulder;</span>
  <span> I’ll be love suicide. I’ll be better when I’m older, I’ll be the greatest fan of your life.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squall couldn’t sing, and started laughing as I attempted to pry </span>
  <span>myself</span>
  <span> away from him. His grip one me tightened, and he knew I couldn’t struggle out of his strong clutches as he held me against him and attempted to poorly serenade me. “And rain falls angry on the tin roof, as we like awake in my bed, you’re my survival, you’re my living proof, my love is alive and not dead.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His voice cracked and creaked as he attempted to sing, holding in his own laughter as I pinched and tickled him under his arms in an attempt at getting him to release me. “S-Squall! You idiot--”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Teeeeeell</span>
  <span> me that we belong togetheeeer--” He was getting louder, sillier, biting at the nape of my neck between tone deaf attempts at melody. I was crying I was laughing so hard, and while he was succeeding at lifting the sadness that had tainted my heart the long dry stretch that he was missing from my world, it was doing very little for my sex drive. I finally jerked myself away with all my strength and fell back against the soft duvet of our bed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Squall Leonhart, if you don’t stop it right now, you’re never touching me again.” I wheezed, trying and failing to catch my breath as peals of laughter floated comfortably between us. “Are you drunk?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squall held up his fingers and pinched them together, implying that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>in fact a little tipsy. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>Laguna to stop filling his </span>
  <span>Champagne</span>
  <span> glass at dinner, it didn’t take much to knock Squall on his ass. But no, Laguna insisted that Champagne paired perfectly with chicken alfredo. “Make love to me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I puffed my bottom lip out in a pout, though I knew I wore my amusement on my face as I crossed my arms across my chest. “What if I don’t </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> make love to some old romantic drunkard?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that what I am?” Squall said with mock annoyance, throwing his hands up in the air, though he couldn’t keep a goofy smile off his face. It made him look exactly like his father for a split second. “Fine then. I guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn’t want to play with this.” He rolled the waistband down of his uniform trousers, and an impressive erection was already sitting at </span>
  <span>half-mast</span>
  <span>. It had been so long, and I practically salivated at the sight of it. Squall’s expression was smug as he watched me lunge for it, and he laughed at me as he turned and his dick smacked me in the cheek. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I huffed, falling back on the bed dramatically and resigning myself to my husband being a massive cock tease. “Goodnight, Squall.” Of course, I wasn’t serious, and he knew that, but now he was going to have to work for it. Squall snuck up my body, and poked me very gently with his erection. I tried not to look at him, fighting another round of giggles, but he was making it hard as he leaned down to ravage my lips. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I moaned against his lips, catching myself falling under his spell as I swore inside my mouth and pushed him off of me. “Hmph. Try harder.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squall was taken back, and a genuine pout curled at the corner of his mouth. “Baby.” I sighed and spread my legs for him, holding my own wrists above my head and wiggling my eyebrows at him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Try </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding washed over Squall’s features, and an excited grin broke across his face. “Oh, I see. Daddy sees.” He purred, grabbing my legs and dragging my body down the bed like I was weightless. I shrieked with glee, and Squall looked so happy to have finally caught on to what I wanted. “Mommy is going to have to tell me what she wants.” He whispered hotly against the shell of my ear, and a shiver went straight down my spine. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Lift me.” I was already soaking through my panties just thinking about it, and Squall made quick work of our clothes. Squall rolled me onto my stomach, happy to oblige as he propped me up on my arms and hoisted my ass into the air.  He grabbed for a box of condoms and rolled one down his long shaft, positioning himself between my folds as he gently rubbed himself along my slit. The teasing was too much, I was already dripping, and I whimpered at the pulsing throb that had settled into my cunt. “Someone was readier for me than they were letting on.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and fuck me.” I whined, earning a hard laugh as he reached between my legs and grabbed hold of my clit. He gave it a hard pinch and twist, and I yelped in surprise. Cum trickled down my legs, and I turned violet with embarrassment that that had been enough to send me over the edge.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The change in Squall’s breathing was evidence enough that he was pleased by the reaction, and he jammed into me without a </span>
  <span>moments</span>
  <span> more thought. If he wasn’t rock hard before, he was now, and he buried his cock in me so deep I could feel sweet pressure in my ass. I gripped the sheets, and he lifted me higher off the bed to get a better angle. “Does this feel </span>
  <span>good?” I</span>
  <span> couldn’t speak, I mewled in </span>
  <span>ecstasy</span>
  <span> as the head of his penis brushed my g-spot effortlessly. He chuckled, clearly pleased with himself, and he pulled out of me all the way to slap my pussy hard with his hand. “Answer me, Noa.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ngh</span>
  <span>! S-Squall....y-yes!” I knew Squall liked hearing his name on my lips. His favorite thing when he really missed me, was to call and hear me say his name gently into the receiver. Or anytime we were ever </span>
  <span>separated</span>
  <span> in battle, he’d yell for me to call out his name. It was a creature comfort, something that let him know that he was loved, and times like this were no exception. There was a time when the only thing Squall had was his name—but now he had me, and that cease in </span>
  <span>loneliness</span>
  <span> had made all the difference in the world.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He crammed himself back inside to the hilt, and I almost came again. It was so </span>
  <span>embarrassing</span>
  <span>, but I’d really, really missed him. He reached between us, rubbing my swollen clit between his fingers as he continued to rock deep against my cervix. I started to clench, and he let out a ragged breath. “B-Baby don’t, I’ll--”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late, my walls were clamped forcefully around his erection, and it was too much, I'd milked him. He groaned loudly as he came, and my arms started to tremble from the pressure he was putting on my suspended body. “M-</span>
  <span>Mmm</span>
  <span>, Squally...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squall grunted, and he shook his head as he dropped my body forcefully onto the bed and gripped my thighs, pushing me into a kneeling position. I giggled as I bounced on the mattress, and he sounded as if he were struggling to keep his composure himself as he spoke. “I told you to call me Squally one more time—now you’re </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> get it.” He tossed his dirty condom over his shoulder carelessly and grabbed for another one, rolling it down and reaching for both my arms. He pulled them back, hoisting my torso up off the bed as he </span>
  <span>sandwiched</span>
  <span> his limp cock between my ass cheeks. “I’ll </span>
  <span>beeeee</span>
  <span>, your crying </span>
  <span>shouldeeeer</span>
  <span>--”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was mumbling under his breath, but I could hear him, and I almost lost it again as I ground back against him in an attempt at hardening that dick. “Don’t you start that again.” Squall laughed and I could feel his erection springing back to life as I rubbed my butt against his sensitive skin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll regret not cherishing my rare form in the morning, when I’m grumpy and without my Bite Bug Cola.” He leaned forward, biting down on one of my shoulders hard. “It bites you back.” He whispered the soda </span>
  <span>commercial's</span>
  <span> tagline before sinking his teeth into my skin again, and he curled his tongue back as he sucked tenderly on the stinging flesh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I moaned through my fit of laughter, and my eyes rolled into the back of my skull. “You’re lucky I am helplessly in love with you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s what I’m counting on.” He jammed the length of his erection back inside of me, now that he could, and I gasped at the sudden fullness as he tugged hard on my arms. They felt like they were going to pop out of socket, and it was somehow exactly what I wanted as I leaned forward to increase the strain. The pain mixed with the intense pleasure building in my pelvis, and I bounced on his cock with a lust I had never known before. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Insurmountable</span>
  <span> heat was spreading through my vagina as the friction increased, and he growled as fluid poured out of me and coated his pubes. I was so wet for him, and he slipped around inside of me like he was made for my body alone. “H-Harder!” Squall let go of my arms and pushed my face into the mattress, grabbing </span>
  <span>fistfuls</span>
  <span> of my hair as he took my request to heart and quickened his rough pace. I squealed as my face collided with our soft bed, and then moaned loudly as the hair pulling ran straight down my thighs. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Rinoa</span>
  <span>--oh...Rin--” Squall was already close </span>
  <span>again;</span>
  <span> I could hear it in his voice and my whole body was trembling violently around him. I wanted him to crush me with the entire weight of his body, and I was more than delighted when I felt him claw all down my back. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes!!! Oh fuck!” His nails seized hold of my shoulder blades and snagged there as a surge of intense pleasure seemed to shoot between us like electricity. He rammed into my deepest of places one final time, before coming completely undone. The scream that shook his chest was </span>
  <span>guttural</span>
  <span>, and my legs threatened to cramp as I released around him. “Squall!” He collapsed on top of me, sweaty and sticky from the thick layer of cum that slid between us. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squall was panting hard, and I turned my head to unmuffle my face as I took a long gasp for air. He reached to very gently caress the side of my face, and I nuzzled into his touch. “Was that too rough? Did I hurt you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes and shimmied out from under him, curling my naked body around his own and taking his hand. I brought his fingers up to my lips to kiss and nibble on, and I enjoyed the gentle glow of the lopsided smile he adorned. “You could split me in half if you wanted. I trust my loving husband to put me back together again.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted and kissed the tip of my nose for the second time that night. “Good. I’m your Knight. I’ll always be there to put you back together.” He admitted softly. For the first time in perhaps my entire life, I was proud to be a Sorceress. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sorceress.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters belong to Square Enix.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>